Serbia (Dajana Petrović)
Dajana Petrović (Daiana Petorobichi,ダイアナ- ''ペトロビチ) is the representation of Serbia (''Serubia,セルビア ). Appearence Dajana has long light brown hair, usually styled with two wavy bangs and in a thick plait down her back, tied back by a red ribbon. She has a narrow face, with a pointy nose and high cheekbones. She has a hourglass type figure, though this is usually not shown by her choice of clothing, which doesn't flatter her. Her eyes are a very pale blue/silver, representing the ten rivers that run through Serbia. She is normally seen in a long pale blue top, with a medium neckline and three quater sleeves, with a long ruffled dark blue skirt that falls to the knee, with a darker blue ruffled hemline, silver sandals with no heel and a small buckle. She also likes to wear a gold plated necklace, with a large sapphire in the middle and though she has a dislike for jewellery althogether, she wears it as a bithday gift from Montenegro. Her WW1 outfit consists of a greyish-green tunic, darker colored trousers, a full-length coat of the same color with side buttons (her version) and large brown boots. The only accessories are a large brown belt with large pouches and a sash of brown across the right side of her chest to her left shoulder. She also has, though she doesn't wear, a v-shaped hat which Bela likes to perch on. She is the rank of General, or Генерал, ''which is the highest rank in Serbian Military. Her traditional dress is from the Pirot district, in the south-eastern area. It consists of a white frilled, elbow-length top, with a long skirt of dark material and decorative flowers, and a red short sleeved vest with gold decorations and trimming. She still wears her sandals though, but has the buckles changed for red ones. She also likes to put her hair into a messy bun when she wears it, tied with a dark velvet ribbon with little plastic raspberries. 'Personality' Serbia is mainly a sweet but tough country, being like Hungary as a tomboy, but is sometimes seen as being too tough to get along with especially if you're one of the Balkans. During the time of Yugoslavia, at the end of WW1 and the late 1990s, she was the most motherly to Yugoslavia and was considered his/her "mama". As some of the the countries living in her house, they would agree she took the most care of little Yugo and therefore should be the "mama" of Yugo-which mirrors Peter I of Serbia ruling over Yugoslavia for a short period of time. However, before Yugoslavia, she was known to be fairly boastful and full of herself, which was due to her boasting about her friendship with Russia, and was a bit of a bully. She tamed down a bit after WW1 and decided to make some more friends, thus leading to Yugoslavia.She even went through a withdrawl phase since she was pretty much the person who started WW1, but she stopped after she found out Germany was considered to be the blame. She can also be a bit of a flirt, but not fully, and she has only had a romantic relationship with Croatia and Montenegro, though some suspect France as well. She prefers Montenegro over Croatia, she nicknames him "Monty", because though he is quiet, he doesn't judge her like the opther countries like Bulgaria and Turkey. In return, she helps him in battle and keeps him company. During her time under the Ottoman empire and Austria-Hungary, she is quiet and sensible. She doesn't shout nor did she mess anything up. However, it is later revealed that she acted that way to Ottoman empire so he wouldn't take Monty away or punish him and she acted that way to Austria and Hungary so they wouldn't suspect her trying to take independance. Relationships Hungary (Elizabeta Héderváry) She dislikes Hungary from when she was a servant in Austria-Hungary's house and when they accused her of starting WW1, which she still tries to deny. However, Hungary gave her some very nice clothes and gave her some very good food when Austria wasn't around. She prefers Hungary over Austria as she shelter many of her people after the Ottoman Empire invasion in the 14th century. She also likes Hungary's recipes and she stole many of them, mainly desserts and sweets, when she rebeled and left the household. Austria (Roderich Edelstein) She highly dislikes Austria from when she was a servant in Austria-Hungary's house, who was very cruel to her and mean. He also gave her terrible food which made her weak and sick. After she broke off and rebelled against them, he was very angry with her and he promised that he wouldn't help her. She also calls him highly unreasonable when she agreed to most of his demands in the July Ultimaten, and he declared war on her. She does have a little respect for him, from when he fought against the Ottoman Empire, which he asked for her help, and when he invited her to his house (and for her people to his country) as a honoured guest. She also sided with him in the Austia-Ottoman war. Montenegro (Stefan "Stef" Jankovic) When she was younger, she was good friends with Montenegro when the Montenegro King's daughter married the King of Serbia and she began to fall in love with him. She was his ally in WW1 when her boss, King Petar Karadjordjevec, occupied Montenegro and he welcomed her into his house although he got very clumsy around her and made a huge mess. They have had a few spats, such as when Montenegro found out Dajana was just there to make a new nation. He was quickly annexed, however, and abolished and lived with Serbia in her house like a servant. She got very angry at Stefan when the Christmas Uprising began, and she felt sorry for how many Montenegrins were killed. When Yugoslavia was formed, they tried to put aside their differences and help raise Yugoslavia. She still keeps a friendship with him, although they divorced in 2008 with the fall of Serbia-Montenegro. Italy (Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas) She likes both North and South Italy, until the Christmas Uprising when they helped Montenegro. She spared them quater, even though she admired them; Feliciano for his optimistic personality and Lovino for how he survived with his brother. Germany (Ludwig) She has a high detest for Germany during WW2, much more than WW1. In WW1, she disliked him for getting invovled in Austria-Hungary problems, calling him a "nossy, pigheaded man". She even more disliked him during WW2 as he killed thousands of jews and gypsies by the gestapos, which afterwards she got a nasty lung infection from the fumes of the gestapo. She considered the Jews and Gypsies her people, and him killing her people made her very mad. Greece (Herakles Karpusi) She has a good relationship with Greece, when he helped her against her brother's (Bulgaria) betrayl over her. She likes being around him as he makes her feel relaxed and calm. When she was injured and exiled, along with her boss, Greece took her in and took care of her until she was strong enough to try to win back her land and then later win part of the Balkans. It is also noted that though she finds them cute, she is not a huge fan of cats. Albania (Jeton Endrit) When being chased out of her house, she stayed with Albania for a short period of time. They had a good relationship, and she was sorry to leave him when she had to go fight Bulgaria. Turkey ('Sadık Adnan') Like many of the other servants of the Ottoman Empire, she dislikes her previous master. She rebelled against him constantly for many years, but he wouldn't let up. She respected him later on, but never admitted it to him directly. She also likes the food and later took some of the recipes when she left his house. Her family Bulgaria (Vladmir Krastevich) She has an unusual relationship with her older brother as he has turned against her several times, especially as she was growing up and becoming a rival. One of the major times was in the Balkan war, when he turned on her and Greece. She defeated him however, which made her feel guilty for injuring him and taking some of his land to make her home bigger. However, when WW1 came around and Bulgaria attacked her again and then defeated her on Albania's land, she grew to hate him. When her home was split between Austria-Hungary and him, which also gave her great stomache pains and headaches, she vowed to get her revenge. She was very happy when Bulgaria suffered a great defeat from the Battle of Dobre Pole. Bosnia and Herzegovina (Zoran and Zora Dizdar) She has a good relationship with her little brother and sister, who are both twins, and was allies with them,especially during WW1. She felt guilty for him when Bosnia was bombed by Austria-Hungary and was badly injured. She defended them when the Allies said that it was their fault that WW1 had started and killed thousands of people, almost millions. She was also very encouraging towards them, although she had minumal contact. Themes In my right hand is a cook book, In my left hand is some raspberries, Today its a hot and humid, kavanje parade Towards the enchanting world, dobrodosao. Take our hands, make a circle, spin and thats the earth With friends and slatko, I'm in best form Crvena,plava, bela is my Tricolor Should I make raspberry burek tonight, I wonder? Hetalia (more to come, need some good japanese translation) Pets Bela (''Bera,ベラ). Bela is Serbia's White Eagle and is on her coat of arms. Bela is very much like Gilbird, but is much more fiercely protective of Serbia and also Montenegro. She enjoys Slatko as much as Serbia, and is said to get pink feathers after eating, from when she dunks her head into the food to get at the raspberries. Another name Bela has, though not as good, is Serbela. Bela, in Serbian, means White and is part of her flag. Many of the countries make the joke that Bela should have been a swan. Lovac (Hanta,ハンター). Lovac is Serbia's Wolf. He is another of Serbia's pet, but lesser national animal. Like his name suggests, he often goes out to hunt and catch things for Serbia. He gets jealous of Bela, as she gets more attention and he often competes for her affection. In Serbian, Lovac means hunter. He has pale grey fur, with white paws and a cute face but very spiky fur and ice blue eyes. Krik (Naku,泣く). Krik is Serbia's Falcon. She is another of Serbia's pet, and lesser national animal. She is very fast and dangerous, and is mainly used to send messages to her brothers and friends. She does get a little jealous of Bela, as Bela is more favored over Krik, but she doesn't mind as she is well liked by Iceland and Mr. Puffin so he would usually stay over at Iceland's house for long periods of time. Trivia * Her birthday is August 10th, when Berlin recognised her as a country. *She is an Orthodox, as that is the main religon in Serbia. *She still loves Montenegro; but it isn't sure if he loves her back. *She grows Plums, Syringa ( a type of lilac) and, her favorite, raspberries. *She regrets about many of the wars that were caused by her such as the Christmas Uprising that destroyed Montenegro and her's relationship as she really wanted it to work and WW1, which she tries not admit it is her fault. *She also regrets her actions with the Black Hand Gang, especially with the assination of General Oskar Potiorek of Bosnia & Herzegonia. She also regrets that she stationed them in Bosnia. *Her house is one of the largest due to her once being an empire shortly before she began a romantic relationship with Montenegro. It consisted of a library for Montenegro, a large kitchen, a room for entertaining, a dining room, one room for Serbia and Montenegro and several smaller bedrooms. When she became in charge of Yugoslavia, she turned one of the smaller bedrooms into a nursery and the other bedrooms became bigger so that Slovenia, Coratia, Macedonia and Bosnia and Herzegovia all had a room each. Name Dajana, in Serbian, means 'to take action' which is very suitable for her as she is very rebellious and was an ally in both WW1 & WW2. She also gained her name from a song that came in second to represent Yugoslavia in the Eurovision, called Dajana. It also comes from a number of athletes, which was another reason for this name. Petrovic, in Serbian, means 'son of Peter'. It came from a Serbian film director, Aleksandar Petrovic and a from the House of Petrovic-Njegos. Other names for her might have been- Ana, Aleksandra '''or '''Jelena. Blažić was also a popular surname.